


My something

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x04, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s11e04 Baby, M/M, Self-Hatred, conversation in Impala, possibility and impossibility of a serious relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has continuity to Episode: s11e04 Baby, when in one scene, Dean and Sam talk about their vision of possibility and impossibility for a serious relationship. The younger Winchester is retaining the hope that it could be still possible, perhaps with a huntress, but Dean already resigned for that. Or is the problem somewhere else? My idea, how this conversation might go on, if Destiel was actually canon.</p><p>“You don't ever think about something? Not marriage or whatever. But… Something? You know, with a hunter? Somebody who understands the life?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My something

#  My something

 

“You don't ever think about something? Not marriage or whatever. But… Something? You know, with a hunter? Somebody who understands the life?” Sam asked dubiously and Dean sighed and gripped the steering wheel firmly. Brother's silly psychological issues and his constant hope. How I envied him this optimism.

“Of course I do, but...” _But I've already lost. Cassi's response, that I've hunter, was clear and after that, what happened with Lisa and Ben, I couldn't look in the mirror. That someone would have to be a bit of a suicide, to be was willing be with someone who is damned like me, and this person would have to be strong, be able to take care of her/himself from all that shit, in which the Winchester are involvement. And the only one about whom I think is..._

“But?” Sam insisted.

“I don't think he wanted to be my something. I don't think he wanted to be anything more than a friend,” Dean admitted and his younger brother widened his hazel-green eyes.

“Wait, what?! Who?!” Sam had in his head suddenly confusion. He had no idea, who is older Winchester talking about? However, Dean ignored his brother and kept talking.

“I think ... hell yeah, that guy already is here for us and sacrificed so much, everything. He is our family, we can trust him and he's a powerful divine being who is more or less still with us ... but how something like this could ever work. He is an angel and I just inconsequential sinful man...” Older hunter began spewing out of himself with his typical self-hatred gibberish which barely made sense. But, as Dean spoke, Sam was getting progressively picture, who the whole thing is about, and could not believe his ears, because seriously Dean and Cas. Dean a Cas! Destiel! That was no longer just funny for high school teen girls. Dean thought about it seriously. Sam was shocked.

Not that he was against the relation between his brother and his best friend, or that he was against homosexuality or something like that. If Cas makes Dean happy, so it is just as well. Cas and Dean always looked at each other so strange, actually more than 50% of their interactions Sam never really understood, and there was always something between his brother and angel, what couldn't be define, but this explanation was really unexpected. However, if they spoke of "something more" Cas comes to mind to Dean, then it probably will not be a stupid joke, but his brother really loves his angel.

“It is impossible and I'm fucked,” Dean ended his monologue.

“I think you should try it and tell him how you feel at least,” Sam said, when he recovered from that information.

“Did you listen to me?!” older of the brothers said irritably.

“Well, maybe a little not...” Sam admitted reluctantly. “But even so, I would probably said the same thing, because no matter what excuses you use, you and Cas, this is one of the few things that after a long period makes sense.”

 


End file.
